The present invention relates generally to downflow type furnaces, specifically of the type for installation in mobile and modular homes, and particularly of the type having an associated air conditioner or heat pump.
Electric furnaces for use in mobile homes or in modular homes are generally of the downflow type mounted in a narrow closet provided for that purpose and include electric heating elements, a blower, and a filter. The filter is mounted vertically behind the upper air inlet at the front of the cabinet or slided in horizontally above the blower. Space is sometimes provided within the cabinet for a refrigeration coil for an air conditioner or heat pump by making the cabinet taller than would otherwise be necessary; in such case louvers in the cabinet forward wall may fail to provide uniform air flow to the entire coil surface. If not so provided, the furnace cabinet may be elevated and the coil mounted in an added enclosure beneath the furnace cabinet.